


She Knows, He Knows

by CaptainYellow



Series: Gohan and Videl Ficlets [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYellow/pseuds/CaptainYellow
Summary: She knows his secret and now she's blackmailing him. But somehow, he doesn't mind... This is a story about how Gohan fell in love with Videl.





	She Knows, He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Dragon Ball Z and all related characters and places belong to Akira Toriyama.

  **I.** She isn't like the other girls. There is something about her, something fascinating and yet frightening. She is pretty, he supposes. Her hair, so black against her porcelain skin, falls about her face creating soft shadows under her cheekbones. Her crystal clear blue eyes are always narrowed when she looks at him. It seems like she can see right through him sometimes. He fears that she knows his secret.

 

 **II.** She corners him and there is no escape. She knows. She knows and now she is blackmailing him. He can't help but be impressed by her perceptiveness. She wants him to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament. Is it bad that he finds her fierceness and her blazing eyes very attractive? Yes, maybe it is. It must be because he agrees to teach her how to fly.

 

 **III.** She is definitely not like the other girls. She is tough, powerful and has an impressive ki. He has a proud smile on his face as he watches her successfully fly on her first lesson. Her fists are clenched and her brows furrowed in concentration. He is sure that she could easily defeat her father in a fight. She just laughs it off and he thinks that she should smile more often.

 

 **IV.** He is angry. No, beyond angry. He is furious. Burning rage hisses through his body, screeching release. He doesn't hear his father begging him to calm down, his eyes are glued to her vulnerable body against this mountain of muscle. _Give up!_ , he wants to yell at her, _For the love of God, please give up!_ But she doesn't, she is too stubborn and this may be one of the thing he likes the most about her. He watches as Spopovich steps on her head. She is crying now, tears pouring down her bruised cheeks, and it's too much for him. He feels the volcano inside of him erupting and he is pushed into murderous rage. He doesn't remember transforming into Super Saiyan. He flies right into Spopovich, ready to make him pay for daring touching her. But all of a sudden, the match is over. He doesn't think twice, he carries her to the infirmary, relieved to have her safe in his arms. He shoots one last dark look at Spopovich and promised to finish him later.

 

 **V.** He lets her go along to wherever Kibito is leading them. He realizes just how strong this woman is. She is brave, intelligent, and... beautiful. Her smile always reaches her eyes. They are the colour of the ocean and he would give anything to drown into them. He wants to hold her again, to feel her warmth against his body. She fits perfectly in his arms. She says that she believes in him and that she is proud of him, and he feels like he could fight ten thousand Cell right now. She wants to come and help with the fight against Babidi but this is too dangerous and he needs her safe. He asks her to go back and tell everyone what happened. He stares at her for a moment, his eyes travelling over her face, and at this moment he knows. He doesn't say it aloud, there will be time, or maybe even years to say it, but it's a silent promise they share with their eyes. As he zooms away with Kibito, he glances back at her.

“I love you, Videl.”

 


End file.
